A Lazy Boy and his Sleepy Angel
by KittyJooce
Summary: All Starrk wanted to do was find his way back home after finding himself in the Human World. But after finding a girl unlike he has ever seen, a nap might just help him with decisions. StarrkXOC. Oneshot.


_Of all the days I let that son-of-a-bitch Szayel into my room, I find myself in the human world. Without Lilynette. Fuck my life._

Poor Starrk thought bitterly as he walked up a pathway that led to civilization. He stopped midway as the sun shone brightly against his favor. All he wanted to do was relax and sleep but no... Szayel had to trick him and end up in the human world.

* * *

**~Half a Day Ago~**

_"Oh Starrk, I have a favor to ask of you..." Szayel asked kindly with a malicious-looking smile on his face, sending shivers down Starrk's spine._

_"Whatever it is, leave me out of it. You're interrupting my nap, right Lilynette?" Starrk yawned angrily towards the Octava Espada while looking towards his counterpart, Lilynette._

_"I think you should go, it'll give you something to do." Lilynette yawned, surprising both the Primera and Octava Espada for once._

_"But Lilynette-"_

_"No but's! Just go and do something for once." She commanded, slapping the side of Starrk's head hard enough to make him move._

_Grumbling, Starrk sighed heavily and turned towards Szayel, who was waiting patiently by the door. With a flick of his wrist, he opened the door and both men walked out together towards Szayel's room. When they arrived, Starrk found himself immobile and unable to move his body._

_"What the hell are you doing to me Szayel?" _

_"Just a little experiment. Now, hold still and don't move."_

_"Fuck that!" Starrk yelled furiously, thrashing his arms against the invisible bonds that held him in place._

_"Knock it off or else-" Szayel warned but a sudden flash exploded between the two of them and Starrk found himself falling in an unexpected Garganta._

_"Shit!" He cried, but the Garganta closed up before he could make his way back._

_Szayel stood there dumbfoundedly as his older brother Ilforte came to see him. Silently, Ilforte waited until Szayel cooled down enough to speak once again._

_"Whatever you saw, don't tell anyone or I'll use you in my next experiment." Szayel said sharply towards his brother, whoe nodded and turned back the way he came from. _

_"That was... quite interesting." Szayel laughed to himself as he tried to remake whatever just happened in the room, not even caring about what happened to Starrk._

* * *

When Starrk awoke, he found himself in a ditch that was just outside Karakura Town. He was surrounded by a forest, and little animals scurried away as he stood up. Walking towards the little town, he started thinking of what he was going to do when he returned to Hueco Mundo.

_When I get back I'm going to take a nap. Then I am going to kick Szayel's ass once and for-_

Starrk's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud crash near him. Cautiously but lazily, he made his way towards the noise and stopped in his tracks. At first, it was an older boy, maybe in his early twenties, smiling savagely towards the wall.

"Come on Kiyome, you knew this was coming. If you hadn't kicked our boss's ass, you wouldn't be in this situation." The male's voice said crudely towards the wall ahead of him, as far as Starrk could see.

Peering a bit closer, he saw who the male was talking to. It was a slightly thick girl, slouching against the wall as blood dripped from her lips. His eyes perked up a bit when he saw how interesting this girl was to him. She had light skin with wavy black hair resting against her shoulders. But what caught his attention was the glare she was giving with her pale green eyes. Starrk was confused, why would this boy hurt this girl?

_Whoa, this girl... is interesting._

"Can it Hakuto, you know he deserved it. If he hadn't picked on my friend, then I wouldn't have had to kicked his ass. But did he listen? No. Now leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you."

"Ha-ha! Like you can with that dead leg I gave you. Now be a good girl and let me-"

A yelp escaped his lips as Starrk picked him up from his shirt. Knowing the boy couldn't see him, he decided to help the girl in distress for no apparent reason. He smiled to himself as he started waving the boy in the air like he was a napkin or even a light scarf.

_He sure is annoying._

"Uwah! What are you doing to me you witch!" The boy cried towards Kiyome, who had fallen to her knees at the sight of Starrk.

"How the hell do you think I'm doing this? Can't you get away from the guy?" Kiyome said angrily, which surprised Starrk enough to let the boy go.

_She can... see me?_

"Ah! I knew you were weird, forget this! I'm outta here!" The now terrified boy cried, running away from Kiyome and Starrk.

There was silence between the two of them, neither of them felt the need to speak. Kiyome struggled to stand, but failed and fell back to the floor. Starrk looked down, and saw her leg had started forming a blue-and-black bruise along her thigh and shin.

"What happened to you girl?" Starrk dared to say outloud, startling Kiyome when she heard his voice.

"That moron from earlier hit my leg with a baseball bat, but I kicked it away before he hurt me even more." Kiyome sighed bitterly, brushing her leg of the dirt she had gathered from sitting on the floor.

"You're weird." Starrk couldn't help but comment, earning a middle finger from Kiyome.

"Thanks, that helps my self-esteem. You're one to talk too you know... what with that outfit of yours." She laughed mockingly as he looked down at his clothes.

"You can see me?"

"If I'm able to talk to you, doesn't that mean I can see you?"

Starrk was silent, dumbfounded by this girl who was physically weak. Kiyome grinned in triumph, and once again struggled to stand on her feet. But she gasped in pain as the weight on her leg was too much at the time. Starrk couldn't help but feel pity towards the girl, so he decided to help her.

"Here..." Starrk sighed, walking forward and picking up Kiyome like she was a light feather.

"I'm capable of picking myself up!" She blushed, but he refused to listen to her as he felt a woman in distress always needed help.

"Silence girl, let me help." He commanded her, spreading a bit of his reiatsu to make her cave in.

Kiyome bit her lips, and silently nodded her head, ending their conversation. He started walking towards the way he came from, thinking that maybe it would lead him home. Kiyome sat in his arms without anything to say, making the silence between them a little tense.

"I have a name." Kiyome said softly to Starrk, as he stopped for a minute to think of where to go from his spot.

"I have no need of knowing it. It's useless to me."

"I won't let you call me _"girl"_ all day. At least use my name." She pleaded him, thumping her fists against Starrk's chest to make him agree to her.

"Then, what is it?"

"Kiyome. Kiyome Asuwa. And yourself? Or would you like me to call you _Okami-San _all day? Or how about _Wolfy_?" Kiyome teased Starrk, who shook his head at all these names she laughed out.

"Neither of those please. My name is Coyote Starrk."

_And here I thought Lilynette was bad._

"Coyote Starrk huh? Interesting name." Kiyome said out loud, resting her head against Starrk's chest.

"Does it hurt?"

"What hurts?"

"This hole in you chest? And is that bone around your neck? It's pretty cool looking." She said softly, touching his hollow hole and the remains of his hollow mask without a care in the world.

"Are you not frightened by my hollow hole?" Starrk asked, confused at how she was reacting very calmly towards him.

Kiyome's pale green eyes glanced up towards him, taking his breath away yet again. He had never seen such a color before, and it  
was too beautiful to ignore. She giggled as she carefully wrapped her arms around Starrk's neck for a better grip.

"Not really, I've seen bigger ones on the monsters that have attacked me before."

"You've been attacked by hollows?"

"That's what they're called? Yeah, one killed my brother and nearly got me. That's how I got this scar on my body. But that was years ago." Kiyome said, revealing a deep scar that ran from her neck down to her wrists.

"Impressive." Starrk couldn't help but laugh, making Kiyome giggle at him again.

She sighed bitterly and looked ahead of the duo before speaking again. Starrk couldn't help but gaze at the innocent air that surrounded such a brave girl. She seemed diffrent than anyone he had ever met, well, at least human wise.

"That's why I'm not good with people as you saw. They always question it, and it irritates me. They also pick on me for saying ghosts are real and say I'm a freak. I hide on the rooftop and take naps whenever I'm at school."

"I like naps."

"Naps are the best thing in the world. If you turn left here, you'll be at the park. There's a nice tree with branches that hang down." Kiyome noted cheerfully, perking Starrk's attention towards her.

She giggled again as Starrk looked down to her with big puppy dog eyes. She pointed towards the said tree and laughed when he seemed totally focused and determined. Swiftly, he walked towards the tree and when he found it, gently placed Kiyome down onto the ground. Then, when his hands were free, he pushed back his hair before falling against the tree trunk.

"This is nice." He sighed peacefully as Kiyome chuckled at him again, yawning loudly before shifting around to get comfortable.

"It is, wanna take a nap?"

"Yes please." Starrk yawned loudly, already half-asleep as his eyes started drooping a bit.

Kiyome was about to rest against the grass, when Starrk grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Reflexively, she pulled away, confused at what he was doing. But with his hands, he gently grabbed her again and pulled her back into his arms.

"Rest here, it'll be more comfortable." Starrk commanded her, opening one eye to look at Kiyome.

Kiyome was about to resist, but his chest was too comfortable and warm. So, caving in, she too yawned and fell right asleep without another word. Sastified, Starrk yawned one last time before falling asleep under the tree, holding onto Kiyome with a tight grip.

**~Some Time Later~**

"Starrk, there ya are!" A loud, obnoxious voice called out to Starrk, forcing him to wake up from his nap.

As far as he could tell, it was late afternoon and waking up from such a great nap irritated him. Starrk opened his eyes, and groaned angrily at who stood before him. It was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, looking at him with puzzled expressions. Confused at first, he tried sitting up, but stopped midway when he remembered Kiyome was resting against him.

"Szayel finally told us what happened to you, so Aizen-Sama sent us to look for you." Ulquiorra, who Starrk did like, stated matter-of-factly to him.

"Guess we ruined your nap?" Grimmjow, who Starrk found quite annoying, asked him while smirking mischievously towards him.

"Yeah, but thank goodness you found me. I was starting to freak out there." Starrk sighed as Kiyome snuggled closer into his chest, making it harder to lie about his feelings.

"Where'd you find her?" Ulquiorra asked Starrk, but he didn't get his answer as he gently laid her on the ground.

They watched her silently curl up into a small ball, almost like a cat would. Starrk smiled to her and gently caressed her cheeks before turning his attention back towards the_ Cuatro_ and _Sexta_ Espada.

"Here, there. No where special, she just... brought me to my napping place." Starrk chuckled to himself, ending the conversation between the men.

"Well then, let's head back before Lilynette begins to have a meltdown." Grimmjow yawned lazily, walking ahead of everyone there.

"I'll be right there, just... give me a second." Starrk said as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow opened up a _Garganta _before him.

Nodding, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left, while Starrk turns back to a half-awake Kiyome. She seemed startled at the sudden disapperance of Starrk, but started to smile when she caught sight of Starrk. He couldn't help but feel the twinge of regret when  
he saw how happy she was.

"Morning sunshine." Starrk teased her, who began to yawn once again and wipe her eyes to wake up.

"Are you leaving me?" She questioned him bluntly, earning a small, tired smile from Starrk.

"I have to, my comrades are here. But you want to know something?"

"What?"

"If you come here again and again, I'll be here waiting to take a nap with you."

"Pinky promise?" Kiyome giggled sluggishly, holding out her hand with her pinky extended towards Starrk.

"Pinky promise. Now, go back to sleep okay?" He whispered, kissing her lips lightly as he helped her lay back onto the grass.

"Sure sure... whatever you say, lazy boy." Kiyome laughed as she fell back into her slumber wonderland, curling up into a small  
ball yet again.

"That's right, I'm a lazy boy and you're a sleepy angel." Starrk laughed to Kiyome just as Ulquiorra reappeared for Starrk.

"Ready now?" Ulquiorra asked openly, motioning with his hands that they were on a schedule.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Starrk yawned, walking slowly towards an impatient Ulquiorra just to get on his nerves.

They were silent the entire way, neither looking towards each other nor acknowledging their existence. Just as they made it  
back to Hueco Mundo, Lilynette appeared and slapped the side of Starrk's head. She stopped herself when he seemed  
unfazed by what she did to him.

"There you are! I've been so worried about you!" She yelled at him, nodding towards Ulquiorra who left without another word towards Aizen's quarter.

"I'm sorry, I was taking a nice nap. Speaking of nap-"

"Are you seriously going to take another nap?" Lilynetter sighed unhappily, stopping herself when she saw Starrk shaking his head.

"Not right now, I just want to be alone for a little while." He sighed, walking towards the outside without another word to his counterpart.

Lilynette stood there in the hallway, dumbfounded at what Starrk said to her.

_"Starrk doesn't want to take a nap? What in the world happened to him?" _She thought to herself as she made it back to their room, deciding to wait patiently for him to return.

Meanwhile, Kiyome finally awoke from her nap and started stretching her arms. She looked around, unable to find Starrk or anything that pointed out that he was actually there. She shook the grass out of her hair as she gently touched her lips and blushed at the memory of him.

_"Did I dream that guy? But it seemed so real." _She asked herself as she carefully stood up on her slightly throbbing leg.

"I guess I'll have to come here and see for myself." Kiyome laughed to herself as she walked away towards her home.

The next day, she did come back to the tree and fell asleep under the branches, waiting for him. And just like he said, Starrk came as well and fell asleep while holding onto Kiyome. When she woke up, she smiled to herself and curled up closer to a still sleeping Espada.

And they did this over and over. A special nap time for the lazy boy and his sleepy angel.

* * *

**_Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed my little story. It just... came out of the blue, and well... you know.  
Anyway, please leave some reviews and just know: I do not own this series or anything involved with it.  
I hope you like it!_**


End file.
